


To See the World Before your Eyes

by La Rose (EmeraldWriter)



Series: Rose Garden [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Airships, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Parent Death, Sky Pirates, Swapfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/La%20Rose
Summary: They were going to migrate to the capital city. Razz was going to further his education, and Rose planned to see the sights. However, it wouldn’t be so easy.
Relationships: Pepper Roses, Razz/Rose, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), sf!Sans/Rosella Sans
Series: Rose Garden [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545934
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for violence

Even when you can’t see it, you can hear the turning of gears and cogs. The steam coming out of pipes as the ship ignites fire to keep the large blimp over it afloat. It was a grand airship, leading to Odgan Hughes. The capital city of Baldry Heriot, where the greatest inventions were said to be created. The prosperous city due to its machine advantage had a large population, with many tourists coming and going, as well as those planning to stay permanently, it goes to show just how much of a superpower it was becoming. 

As such, Razz was excited to see such a sight, and learn of all the city could offer. However, the trip was … rather bland. Nothing he hasn’t seen before as this was not his first time on a large airship. Exploring it would be … inappropriate. Even if he was still a child, he had a high status to maintain, and shouldn’t be doing anything untoward and bring shame to his family name. 

Razz was an intelligent and well-mannered boy. So much so that, in actuality, his parents worried. Razz was still just a child, and being unruly is still all right for his age. While they were happy to have such a thoughtful son, they were concerned that Razz wasn’t happy and having fun. They’ve tried introducing playmates; however, Razz’s politeness and distance made it difficult for others to get close. A child shouldn’t be carrying such a heavy weight on their shoulders at such a young age. 

Now the airship had several floors that accommodates to commoners and noble lords and ladies of society. Though there was segregation in the social ladder, it is not punishable to interact with those above or below. Though, because of the unspoken rule, a boundary is kept. 

However, a curious little one couldn’t help his curiosity in exploring such a large airship. He’s never been on it before. And so high up too! His parents saved up to migrate to the big city so that he could get a better education and live better lives. 

Rose didn’t mind, loving to see new sights. And because it was so, he found himself in a room where he was surrounded by people wearing fancy clothes and puffy dresses. They look really expensive! Everything in this large room did. Compared to his simple and not puffy white dress, he didn’t fit in. But that didn’t stop Rose from looking around. He perked up when he saw the food, and went to the dessert table. 

Razz looked boredly at the crowd gathered. The socializing really wasn’t his forte. Children his age anyway. He prefers to talk to scholars and other intellectuals who can share his passion for discovery and the curious. 

Hmm? Suddenly, he spotted someone unfamiliar going to the dessert table. With their outfit, it was easy to see that the child was a commoner. 

Razz saw the other pick up a cream puff, and … it was amazing how much they brightened up. Seemed like they loved it. It was … He’d never admit it was kind of cute. Pure even. 

Ah but, he should say something. Using both hands wasn’t proper. Look at the mess on their face from the cream. 

Rose has never tasted anything like it before. A sweet and creamy delight that he now deemed his favourite. He wanted to have it every day! 

“You’re making a mess.” Rose turned to the voice and blinked. It was a boy dressed prim and proper like the adults in the room. “A lady like you should take care of their appearance.” The cream was gently wiped off his face by the boy’s handkerchief. 

“Oh, thanks~!” Rose cheerfully smiled. “Name’s Rose!” 

Razz expected the slang, and replied accordingly. “My name is Razzcardairil Jouvégner.” 

Rose blinked before giggling. “Your name is _soo_ long! Imma call you Razz!” Razz’s brow twitched, but he supposed he’ll let it slide. Rose offered his cream puff, the one he already bit mind you. “You want some, Razz? It’s really good!” 

Razz tried not to show his displeasure, and politely rejected the offer. However, the immediate downcast impression on Rose made him force himself to relent. It wasn’t gentleman-ly to make a lady sad. “Very well.”

Rose cheered up after hearing it and offered the treat. “Yay! Say aah~!”

Embarrassment wasn’t enough to define what he felt. His cheeks coloured and he prepared himself leaning forward for a little bite. He straightened up immediately. 

“Isn’t it good?” 

“It’s ordinarily sweet.” Razz stated truthfully. He wasn’t a fan of sweet confectioneries in the first place. The sugary cream on his palate was tolerable. 

Rose gasped. “No way! This is suuuuper amazing!!” He emphasized with his arms to show its magnificence. Razz looked on with a deadpan expression at the exaggeration, making Rose pout with puffed cheeks. Razz had the urge to poke it. He stopped himself by saying, “For a lady to eat appropriate and proper, eat in small bites and use the tongs to pick up the dessert to put on a plate—”

“Eeeeh. But I won’t be able to enjoy the yummy treat!”

Razz patiently said, “It’s simply how it is. Otherwise, people will think you’re a hooligan.”

“What’s that? Is it bad?” 

“Very.”

Rose gasped. “I won’t be able to eat this treat anymore?” 

Since Razz was getting the message through, he shook his head gravely, making Rose gasp again and hurriedly looked for a plate to put the cream puff on. 

“But then, how do I eat it?” 

“Fork and butter knife.” 

“... But where will I eat on?” 

Razz opened his mouth to answer before it occurred to him that there was no table available. 

Rose brought up, “Oh! If I eat outside, it will be okay right? Can I take as much I want then?”

“Piling up food on a plate is not—” 

“But going back and forth is tiring! Plus, it’s pretty outside!” Rose proceeded to pile cream puffs on his plate. 

“Hey—”

When Rose finished, he smiled brightly at his companion. “Join me, Razz! We can even explore the ship! It’s so big! I wanna see it all.”

“I …” Razz furrowed his brows, for the first time, deeply troubled. 

“Oh my, is this your new friend, dear?” The children turned to look at the well-dressed lady. Beside her was an equally well-dressed man. 

“Mother, father.” Razz bowed his head just as he was taught for respect. Rose hid behind Razz, a bit scared. 

“Sorry to have frightened you deary, we didn’t mean to intrude.” 

“It’s okay.” Rose said quietly, still behind Razz. He took the courage to say, “Um, is it okay for Razz and I to go outside and play?” 

“Hey, I didn’t—”

“My~” Razz’s mother was ecstatic and his father was delightfully surprised. “Go on. We don’t mind at all.” 

“Mother—”

“Now, now. You two enjoy yourselves. No need to stay here.” 

Razz got the message and sighed in his heart. “Very well.”

“Yay~! Let’s go, Razz!” Razz was dragged along, and the parents watched as they left. 

“It’s good that he found a friend now.” 

“Yes. I hope he can learn to experience being more relaxed and have fun.”

* * *

“That allows for the heat to be used as energy, and that’s why the steam comes out of the pipes.” 

“Wow~! You know everything Razz!” Rose beamed. “That’s amazin!” 

“... It’s nothing.” He ignored the warm feeling in his soul. He’s been praised countless of times. And yet, when Rose complimented him, why did it feel different? 

As they explored the airship, Rose would ask questions and Razz would answer. They’d take breaks with eating cream puffs, to which Razz was forced to use his hand and treat it as finger food for the lack of cutlery. He endured eating the dessert. He wanted to tell Rose he couldn’t eat anymore, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it.

So they continued until there was no more cream puffs, bless Razz’s soul, and they sat on the veranda of the highest floor, only available to VIP members. Razz took Rose as his guest, and they looked over the nightly landscape scenery before them. Stars decorating the sky as glitters on a bluish black canvas. Surrounded by clouds and the sea below, to Razz whose often seen it, it wasn’t at all amazing. But to Rose, it was breathtaking. 

“Razzy,” a nickname that Rose came up for him along the way. It was cute and cheesy, but with Rose saying it, Razz found himself not minding it too much. After all, after telling Rose to not call him that, their stubbornness made him relent in the end. Though he won’t allow others to call him as such. He was drawing a line there. “Why’d you wanna go to the capital?” 

It was a question he didn’t expect, but answered regardless. “To partake in studying their machines and gain a better understanding of their mechanisms.” 

“Ooh! Are you gonna make things?”

“It’s not a sure thing, but it’s a possibility.”

“Then, make an airship!” 

“That’s already made.”

Rose shook his head. “No like, airship that moves on its own!”

That piqued Razz’s interest. “Moves on its own?” 

“Yeah! Like, maybe it takes energy from the sun! Or wind or something.”

“That certainly is an interesting concept.” It’s a novel idea for sure. 

“Yeah! And then, when you make it,” Rose smiled happily as he took Razz’s hand and lifted it up high. “Let’s go on trips together! Explore the world!” 

Razz’s eyes widened and his heart thumped. Beyond surprised, he didn’t expect such ambitiousness coming from Rose. _Explore the world…_

There were so many things out there that has yet to be explored. And that kind of excitement and thrill … His heart seemed to thump loudly. 

“Take me with you, okay?” 

Razz looked at Rose, and for the first time, he smiled. “I’ll think about it.”

“Whaat? Stingy! Pinky promise! Let’s go together!” 

“I haven’t even made it yet.”

“But when you do, take meeeee.” 

It wasn’t an ‘if’, but a ‘when’. Really. To have that much faith in him and making promises. They’ve only just met today. 

Rose pouted from the lack of answer and latched onto Razz. “Take meeeeee. Pretty pleaaaasee~” 

“A lady shouldn’t be whining.” 

“So you’ll take me if I don’t whine?” 

Razz couldn’t help but sigh. Rose had the tenacity, that’s for sure. He’d never met anyone like him. He’s sure that the latter would whine regardless. “Fine.” He lifted his pinky finger up. “Once I finished making it, I’ll bring you with me.” His smile became softer, warmer, and genuine. “Let’s explore the world together.” 

Rose cheered up, and crossed their fingers together. “Pinky promise!”

“Pinky promise.” 

* * *

The embers continue to spread, as explosions shook the ship. Screams and hurried panic stomps. People rushing for safety, for security, for their families. The pleasant evening was disturbed and ruined when the pirates invaded. It wasn’t rare to come across these raiders in the skies, but it was uncommon enough to be unexpected. 

The guards had rushed in. Clashes of swords and the sound of gunshots. It became a battlefield that rendered the civilians helpless because there wasn’t just one pirate ship. Several surrounded the airship. 

And it wasn’t a pretty sight. 

People were slaughtered without discrimination. Men, women, children. It didn’t matter to them as they pillaged the treasures and money that can be found. People cried, screamed, begged. And the foolishly braved fighting back was met with a bullet to the head or a sword pierced into their chest. 

But not all was lost. There were lifeboats being used to get as many people as they could. Many had already disembarked. And there were only a few spots left. 

“You go on, son.” Razz looked at his father with wide eyes. He didn’t want to leave his parents behind. He wanted them to come with, but there was no time. For once, he was unwilling. Rebelling and disobeying. He couldn’t leave them. 

“My dear and beloved son.” His mother kissed his forehead as he saw the tears sliding down her cheeks. “Don’t let this be the end. You must live on and survive. Your father and I will buy time for you and … watch over you.”

“N-No. Don’t.” Hot tears welled up in his sockets. This couldn’t happen. “You have to come.” He rushed forward, embracing them. Gripping their clothes tight. He didn’t want to let go. But he was forced to. 

“We can’t. That’s why you—” The door slammed open. The screams were amplified by the pirates coming inside. Right before his eyes, before he could reach his father riddled with bullets and his mother was stabbed in the back to protect him. “Run! Run to the boat.” She did her best to smile. “We’ll always love you.” She pushed him to go. “Go. Go to the boat!” 

Razz shut his eyes when he turned around and ran. Helpless and weak. He never hated being so incapable and incompetent. Footsteps rushed after him, and by misfortune, he had tripped and stumbled hard on the ground. 

“Hehe~ Too bad!” Razz wasn’t fast enough from backing away from the blade, and he felt searing pain from his eye. The blood leaked out like tears, keeping it close as he kicked the pirate’s shin before bolting to buy him time. 

If he doesn’t survive this. His parents would’ve died in vain. He has to live on. 

Razz ran to the lifeboat, his life depending on it. When it came in sight, the people already on gave made room for him. The capacity was full, and the sailor hastily ignited the engines to fly away. 

Surrounded by people just as scared, wounded, in tears, Razz felt emptiness. He looked back to the sinking airship. Watching the fire spread and smoke become thicker and blacker. 

It only hit him then that he didn’t even see Rose after he escorted him back to the commoner area hours before all this chaos. 

Razz clenched his fists tight as he gritted his teeth. He won’t even know if Rose was killed, managed to get into the lifeboats, or still in the ship looking for safety. His … first friend. 

Before it could even start, it seems that the promise was already broken. 


	2. Chapter 2

The hustle and bustle of the city was once something he had looked forward to seeing. But now … since that time … Razz looked out the window of his office. Steam-powered cars left smoke in its wake, and the people walked on, going about their day. Machine replaced some limbs, enhancing human potential. Even animals had cogs and gears in parts of their body. 

… If only Rose could see this. 

Razz never managed to find out if Rose got on the lifeboats as they were too many in the crowd. He was also sent to the hospital too quickly to heal the wound on his eye that was now a scar on his face. A reminder of both his helplessness … and the sacrifices his parents made for his survival. 

He was taken in by his aunt and uncle, and as initially planned, he took schooling in the most prestigious school there was. They suggested he rests after facing such a traumatizing event, but time was ticking. One week was enough. He didn’t want to waste any more doing nothing. Because even if Rose was … He still planned to fulfill his part of the promise. Pursuing academics, Razz received many awards, scholarships, and even became valedictorian when he graduated. He didn’t stop there. With his ambition, he began inventing various novel machines. Chevalines were robotic horses. Tetrac was a computing system. And his lifelong project of creating a solar-powered airship. 

It took him many years to complete it, absorbed in his research. At 25, he was considered one of the most wanted eligible bachelors. Highly sought after by political parties. Letters of proposing engagements to their daughters, or sisters, or cousins and nieces. 

Razz rejected them all. He had no plans of getting married. Being tied down. What he wanted was … 

Even though he completed his promise to Rose, just … without him, the dream to explore the world won’t be as exciting and thrilling. Razz would feel that something will always be missing. 

So much to his dismay, he was essentially stuck in the capital city, Odgan Hughes. A lonely bachelor, and most likely, he’d forever be this way. 

Razz sighed heavily and decided to get some fresh air. Taking his cane with him, he got his coat and top hat off the rack and headed out. Though he said fresh air, due to the flourish of machines, steam clouded the city. It was hard to even see the sky above. Only hearing the passing airships, chatters of the bustling crowd, and the rush of exhaust from cars on the road. After years of living at such a place, even as a child, there was no longer the innocent wonder he once had. Now everything looked the same, becoming mundane. 

Walking down the street, Razz saw a pastry store along the way and stopped by the window. Various assortments of sweets was showcased. Beautifully crafted to entice onlookers. He headed inside and came out shortly after, purchasing a bag of cream puffs. Razz doesn’t have a sweet tooth. He still seldom eat sweets if not avoiding them completely. But cream puffs were an exception. He’d buy a bag every week without fail. 

Heh. It was almost laughable how, the first time he did it, the first bite onto the sweet confection, tears suddenly slid down his cheeks. It wasn’t sweet at all. Rather salty actually. Razz smiled forlornly at the memory. Rose might’ve hated it for ruining how heavenly the sweetness was. He could imagine the pout he’d get and … 

Razz took a deep breath. He must be getting old if he was becoming so sentimental. He didn’t think he’d be the one to not let go of the past but it seems that he was still clinging. What was he hoping for anyway? He was being unreasonable. A normal person his age would’ve been married with kids by now. And yet, here he was. 

Suddenly, he was hit by a person rushing, causing Razz to stumble on his footing and crashing to the ground with the person he just bumped into. Other than the ache of a bruised tailbone, he looked at the person to lightly reprimand them. “Be careful and watch where you’re going.” The bag of cream puffs was thankfully secured in his other arm, and only his cane suffered the fall. 

“S-Sorry!”

When the monster looked up, Razz’s eyes widened in utter shock. This … This couldn’t be. It was too much to be a coincidence. 

He gulped loudly, soul thumping loud in his ears. He recognized that beauty mark on their skull right under the side of their left eye. Their sharp teeth had become more pronounced as well as their figure and height. This—“R-Razzy. Is that r-really you?” 

Razz gulped again. “Rose?” 

Tears cropped in Rose’s eyes as he lunged himself to embrace his dearest friend. “Oh god, it _is_ you. You’re,” he sniffled, unable to help himself from crying. “You’re _alive.”_

Lightning struck Razz’s core, wrapping his arms around Rose, embracing him tight. It was unsightly to do this in such a crowded place. Looked down upon even. But Razz didn’t give a damn about it. “You are too.” 

Rose was alive. He survived. 

Hot tears welled up and streamed down his face. Razz hated crying, but for Rose, he always made an exception, just like the cream puffs. “I missed you.” His voice croaked, coming out as a soft whisper. 

Rose chuckled brokenly, happily. “Me too. So much.”

After so many years have passed, after surviving that tragic event, just from that single fated encounter, they’ve never forgotten each other. 

Although they received looks, they both stayed wrapped in a hug for minutes until parting slowly. Only then, did Rose chuckle, “Razzy, you’re so _short.”_

Razz’s eye twitched. “Don’t attack my height. I’m perfectly healthy and that’s all that matters.” 

“That’s true.” Rose couldn’t help but show a sad smile, his hand cupping Razz’s face. “Does your eye…?” 

“No. It doesn’t.” Razz placed his hand over Rose’s, taking it into his own to pull it away. “It’s fine. I can still see with it. Sometimes I wear a monocle though.” 

“Pffft. You’ve become even more posh than before!” 

“It’s a matter of necessity.” 

Rose noticed the bag of desserts that was abandoned in favour of their reunion. “Cream puffs?” He remembered vaguely that Razz didn’t seem to enjoy it. Only eating them at that time because Rose forced him to. 

“Yes.” Razz stood up, helping Rose as well, and dusted off the dirt and dust that got onto their clothes. He could see the questionable quality of Rose’s dress, and it reminded him of those ladies that tended to say obscenities when he passes by the alleys; propositioning him of a good time. Is Rose also … 

Razz grabbed the bag along with his cane, and handed it to Rose. “It’s for you … It’s always been for you.” He smiled softly when Rose took it with shaky hands and eyes welled up in tears. Even without words, Razz could already tell what Rose wanted to say. 

“Hehe,” Rose couldn’t help laughing slightly and rummaged his dress pocket to hand an item to Razz. “Sorry for, uh, pickpocketing you.” 

……. Nevermind. Razz didn’t expect that. He took his wallet back, a bit dumbfounded. 

“This was before I knew it was you!” 

“I’m more surprised that you’d do something heinous.” 

“Eeeeh. It’s a way to make a living. ‘Sides, it’s better than sleeping on the streets when you got the dough. Razz couldn’t argue with that reasoning. “Plus, with my body, I do relatively better than other prostitutes out there.”

Razz coughed, choking, caught off-guard. “Pardon?” 

Rose held out a peace sign with an easygoing grin. “I’m a prostitute _and_ a thief. Quite the jack of all trades, no?” He wiggled his brows, making Razz get the urge to flick Rose’s forehead. Height difference be damned … Actually. 

Razz went up to Rose, beckoning him to lean over. 

“Hmm? What’s u—” _Thack_ “—Oww!” Rose straightened, nursing his forehead. “Hey, aren’t you about being a proper gentleman! You flicked a lady’s forehead!”

“You’re not a proper lady since you didn’t go through proper education.” 

“I would have if—!” 

“I know.” Razz said softly, quieting Rose. “... So your parents also.” It was a tough loss for the both of them. 

“Razzy…” 

“I’m glad though. That you survived.” Razz smiled, holding out his hand for Rose. “Otherwise, we wouldn’t have met, and … our promise wouldn’t be complete.”

Rose placed his hand on Razz’s, a trembling smile on his face as his soul warmed. He let out a croaky laugh. “Sorry to keep ya waiting.”

“You sure took your time.”

“Hehe~ A gentleman should understand that ladies take their time with preparations.” 

Razz chuckled. “You’ve learned a few, I see.”

“Naturally~ Or I won’t be able to keep up!”

They walked together, side-by-side, making idle chatter. Conversations that should have been long said, only surfaced now. Several years worth cannot be spoken all at once, but it was all right. They had all the time in the world now to catch up. 

* * *

Razz massaged his temples as he finished up the last of his documents. He knew that it wouldn’t be easy to leave the city after all of his achievements so it took time. Four years in fact. 

He leaned back in his chair, taking out his pocket watch to check the time. 1 o’ clock. Past lunch time. Good. He’d be able to finish up with errands before he meets Rose. 

To think he was 29 this year. An unmarried bachelor without any arranged engagements. His reputation has sunk in social gatherings not only because of his prudence and pickiness, but due to rumours circulating that the lover he picked was a commoner and a prostitute at that. All Razz could say was thank goodness. His incinerator needed a break from all the letter invitations. And additional criticisms towards his partner of choice. As Rose would say, they could mind their own damn business. His prime time may have already left; however, there was no loss. 

On the other hand, his scholarly endeavors and inventions still continued to be used to this day. He gets his income from the royalties as well as being the president of several companies. With financial stability, Razz had no worries and that’s how he was able to provide for Rose’s education, living arrangements, and daily necessities. Though Rose no longer sell his body, the black ink was already spilled. Such origins cannot be easily removed and forgotten. 

Adorning his hat and coat, he grabbed his cane and left the house. Razz headed to the florist to get his order, and then went to wait for Rose at the schoolgates. Being on time had the perks of not waiting too long as the chimes of bells rang, and students were able to leave the institution. 

Rose perked up in seeing Razz almost immediately. How could he not? The skeleton attracted a lot of attention with the bouquet he held. “Razzy!” He ran before slowing down when he got a look from Razz, _challengingly._ Is this what 4 years of schooling amounted to? Is what it said! 

Hmph! Rose’ll show him! 

The tall skeleton walked in an even and unhurried pace. Back straight, with hands in front, over the other. He looked straight ahead, a small delicate smile on his face. Reserved and modest. It was so unlike Rose’s spunky and overexcited nature. But when Razz looked on longer, Rose’s eyes spoke volumes. Arrogant and smug. Hah! You see! I can do it too if I tried. Is what it said. 

Ah, there was the Rose he knew. 

“Congratulations on graduating, Rose.” Razz presented the large bouquet of roses, up to 100, bright and stunning. But Razz felt that even so, it was overshadowed by Rose’s cheery smile. The tall skeleton only became more beautiful with time. 

“Thanks, Razzy! These are lovely, but ya didn’t have to. Just a box of cream puffs would’ve been fine.” 

“You’ll have to replace your corsets again.” 

Rose’s cheeks flushed as he pouted. “Razzy! You meanie!” Where did the beautiful lady go, Razz wondered. He’ll miss him. “Oh! Speakin of, does this means that we can leave now?”

“Yes.” Razz escorted Rose to get them both back home. “We leave tomorrow.”

Everything felt as if it led up to this moment in their lives. They’ve endured a lot, losing and gaining. Having lost their way time and time again. And despite the paths they’ve chosen, far apart from each other, the roads converged. Hand-in-hand, they forged a new path of their own. 

Finally, they were going to explore the world, together as promised. 


	3. Epilogue

Rose woke up just like any day. The bed empty of Razz. That guy was still such a stickler in time management when they had nothing much to do until they landed on a new area. Yawning, Rose sat up and stretched his arms, sighing in content at the cracks his bones made. God he felt old. Well, being 34, it was in between getting old and being still young. Probably. 

The sunlight from the window made something on Rose’s finger glint, attracting his attention. 

After seeing what it was, he laughed lightly, admiring the simple silver ring on his ring finger. 

He gets up, grabbing a shawl to wrap around his shoulders before heading outside. Their airship was a humble size, neither too large or too small. Just right enough for both of them to live in with the proper necessities. Razz is the one who maintains most of the machines around here. 

Rose found said skeleton he was looking for watering their plants on the veranda and hugs him from behind. Their height difference remaining unchanged. “Morning, Razzy.”

“Morning. And you should really stop eating those cream puffs.” 

Rose snorted. “Are you saying I’m fat?”

“Well, something is heavy.” Over time, Rose saw Razz becoming more and more lax around him. But he was a mean one! 

“That’s my boobs.” 

“You mean watermelons?” 

“You like them!” 

“Quiet. You’re disturbing the peace of the plants.”

“Bet they know you’re secretly a perv.”

“And there goes years of ladyship training down the drain.” 

“Pffft-ahahaha~!” Rose enjoyed these relaxed moments. Unrestrained and not judged by the public eye. There wasn’t any conduct to maintain when they were alone in the broad sky. 

Another ordinary and sunny day. The cool breeze blowing past as their ship goes through the clouds. The sea and land beneath them spanned for miles, neverending. Some say the world was small, but Rose thought otherwise. They’ve explored undiscovered areas, plants and animals alike. The terrain and weather varied incredibly, creating memories, moments that Rose captured and scrapbooked by using one of Razz’s inventions. It was _Rose’s idea_ , by the way. Just like this solar-powered airship. Can’t make it seem like Razz was doing all the work after all. Rose did 10% _at least._

“So you’re not even going to propose to me?”

“You just want me to kneel on the floor.” 

“Snrk. Ya got me!” 

There was no squealing bouts of excitement, or a celebration required. There was only the quiet calmness as Razz finished watering the plants, and Rose dragging his fiancé along with him in an awkward waddle to the kitchen for breakfast. 

“This is awkward. Let go.”

“But we are penguins now.”

“To think I’ll have to put up with this for many more years to come.”

Rose’s heart warmed and moved back just enough to bend down and plant a kiss on Razz’s head.

“If you’re going to do that. Aim better.”

“Huh?” 

Razz looked up and pointed. “My mouth is right here.” 

Rose couldn’t help but laugh and kissed Razz properly this time. 

“Good. Now what do you want for breakfast?” Rose plus cooking in the kitchen equated to summoning the god of destruction. Leaving Razz on cooking duty among other chores. The only thing Rose could do well at was housecleaning … The matters in the bedroom stays in the bedroom. “And no. No cream puffs. You need a healthy diet.”

“Pffft. Yes, darling.” 

“... Vegetables it is.” 

“Eeeeeh. At least give me some sausage!”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Noooooo. Razzy!”

Since the day they saw each other again, their love for each other didn’t need to be spoken. 

It was simply a matter of forging together the scars of two hourglasses.


End file.
